Episode 03: We've Just Started Living Together
"We've Just Started Living Together"' '(同棲はじめました, Dousei Hajimemashita) is the third episode of the Plastic Memories anime. It first aired in Japan on April 19, 2015. Blurb At the Terminal Service, all employees are expected to live with their partners. Due to this set-up, Tsukasa has started living with Isla. Even though the two share a room, Isla completely ignores Tsukasa at home, never once saying a word to him. She speaks to him normally while at work, which Tsukasa finds confusing. Through the advice of his co-workers, he makes one attempt after another to try to get Isla to open up to him, but it seems like he has a long way to go before he can call himself successful. Characters Plot At night in the SAI Company Dormitory, Tsukasa is sitting at the dining table as Isla is resting on her charging station. He tries talking to her and asking her if she is hungry and wants to have dinner, but she does not respond immediately. Isla then asks him if he wants to have some tea instead, and an awkward silence is shared between the two. In a flashback of earlier in the day, Ren tells Tsukasa that he is to begin living with Isla, as part of the company’s rule to have Spotters living together with their Marksmen. Surprised, Tsukasa asks Sherry if a rule like that does exist, and she tells him that she is indeed living with Yasutaka. Tsukasa is flustered at the thought, which alerts Michiru. Bringing her worries up to Kazuki, she is asked to look after the two of them. Isla brings Tsukasa to the dormitory in the evening, and as he wonders at its size, Isla tells him that all of the departments in SAI Corporation use it. They ride an elevator to the floor of their room, which is located beside Michiru and Zack’s room, and near the room of Eru. Tsukasa gulps before coming inside, with Isla following behind him. She tells him not to pay her any mind, which confuses him. She then undresses into her undershirt and walks to her charging station, where she sits tucked into herself. Tsukasa tries to talk to her, but she ignores him completely. The following day, Tsukasa is at the cafeteria having breakfast by himself. While eating, he is going through Isla’s diary that has served as his “manual” since his first day at the job. Michiru interrupts, asking him what he is reading as she, Zack, and Eru come to share the table with him. Realizing that Tsukasa is reading a diary, Michiru accuses him of wanting to do unsavory things to Isla. Zack implies that she does the same thing to him, which embarrasses Michiru. Eru tells Tsukasa that she is rooting for him, even telling him about “Operation Lucky Pervert”; special tips on how to live with Isla. She asks Tsukasa to take notes on what to do while Isla is in the shower. In return, Eru asks him to persuade Isla to wear a black-and-white dress, since according to her, Isla is uncomfortable in accepting gifts from others. Before sitting down to eat, Michiru warns Tsukasa that if he follows Eru’s perverted instructions or does anything bad to Isla, she will have him kicked out of the dorm. Upon returning to their room, Tsukasa walks toward the bathroom as Isla steps out of it, seemingly fresh from a bath. He freaks out and repeatedly assures her that he is not looking at her, but Isla ignores him again, making him believe that she hates him. At the Terminal Service One office, Ren notices that Tsukasa seems down and asks him what the problem is. As Tsukasa points out that he is unsure what is going on in Isla’s mind, Isla comes and offers him tea, even telling him that he can ask for another cup if he wants to. This confuses Tsukasa further, so he asks for advice from Ren on what to do. In the evening, Tsukasa rips off his shirt and begins working out in the dorm room. His hand lets go of a dumbbell which crashes on the wall, and Michiru rushes in. Seeing him half-naked, she stares at him with suspicion. The next day, Takao tells Tsukasa that girls love guys who can cook. Failing at this, too, he triggers a fire alarm which turns the automated sprinkler system to douse him with water. Constance tells him that it pays to be a gentleman, so Tsukasa tries to help Isla by picking up her clothes, which have been lying on the floor of the dorm room, for her. He trips, and as Michiru rushes in, she sees him covered in Isla’s clothes. Tsukasa’s other attempts include giving Isla a bouquet of roses. A bee comes flying out from it, and as he tries to get rid of it, Michiru checks on them. Seeing the bee resting on his nose, Michiru tries to punch it away, hurting Tsukasa in the process. He also tries to wear something different to appeal to Isla, choosing to borrow and wear the outfit that Eru showed him days earlier. Neither of these succeed, so he asks for help from Yasutaka. Being the playboy in the company, he tells him to try using force on Isla. Back in the dorm room, Isla asks Tsukasa if he wants to have tea, and he gives in and asks Isla to make some for him. Walking back to him, Isla trips and Tsukasa catches her, but they fall on top of each other. Michiru comes in again, and she is enraged at the sight of the two. Tsukasa is desperately helpless the next morning. Kazuki talks to her during his break, telling him to take Isla out. She tells him that Isla may be acting indifferent towards him as she wants to remain a machine, but that she believes that the two will be turn out to be a great match. Tsukasa practices how to ask Isla out, and he decides to use the alibi of wanting to buy a present for someone he wants to thank to ask her to come with him. With Isla’s agreement, they head to the shopping mall the following day. He notices that Isla is wearing her uniform, and she tells him that apart from her uniform, she only has the undershirt she wears at home. Tsukasa first brings her to a clothing store, asking her to try on some clothes as she is “the same height” as the person he wanted to buy a gift for. The two of them are asked to leave the store after Isla messes up while changing. On the elevator, Tsukasa reminds Isla that it was there where they first met. He asks Isla what she was buying that day, and she brings her to an herb shop on the top floor of the shopping mall. Tsukasa tells her that he wants to buy herbs as a gift instead, and Isla asks him to describe the person he is buying a gift for so that she can recommend herbs to buy. Isla comes to the conclusion that the recipient must be an annoying person. After deciding what to buy, they head out and agree to go to the amusement park. At the park, Isla asks Tsukasa why they went there if they already bought a present. Tsukasa reveals that the person he wants to thank is Isla. She asks him what he is thanking her for, and he tells her that it is to commemorate their partnership. She tells him that their partnership is nothing more than a business relationship, much to Tsukasa’s dismay. He tells her that he wanted to make memories with Isla, which makes her perk up in shock. Telling Tsukasa that she was not built to play at an amusement park, Isla heads back home. As the streetlights turn on, Tsukasa is left clueless on a nearby bench, wondering why his partner acts so differently when at work and when outside. He goes back to the company dorm after a while. Walking down the dimly-lit hallway, he sees Isla leaning on a wall just outside their room. He shows her a keychain he bought of the amusement park mascot, which he forcibly hands to her. He tells her to throw it away later if she does not want it, and Isla asks for forgiveness for leaving Tsukasa at the park all of a sudden. Tsukasa shows Isla the bag of herbs they purchased at the mall and asks her to make tea, which they share at the dining table. Later in the evening, while Tsukasa is already asleep, Isla is shown sitting on her charging station, staring at the keychain on her hand. Major Events * Tsukasa and Isla start living together Quotes * "You, share a dorm room with Isla, without losing your head? I don't buy it for a second!" —Michiru * "You and Isla should be a good match. Take it from someone who lived with her for six years." —Kazuki * "Living with a woman is tough, huh?" —Zack * "We may be partners, but it's only a business relationship." —Isla * "This is something I bought at the amusement park. If you don't want it, you can toss it later, okay?" —Tsukasa Trivia * The sequence from 12:23 to 12:50 of the episode is a reference to the Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! anime series. Tsukasa is shown wearing an outfit similar to what Rikka, the protagonist in the anime, would wear, and his actions are similar to those of Yuuta, another protagonist in the series. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes __NOEDITSECTION__